


Deliverance, Red Light Style

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prostitution, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of an AU where Jack's a hooker and he meets Daniel walking by his corner with his nose in a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverance, Red Light Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stagnation13 (Bellalaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/gifts), [mornincamper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mornincamper).



Jack watched the stranger walking down the street, nose stuck in a book. He was out of place in this less-than-glamorous part of town. In his khakis and a blue button down shirt, he looked like the nervous type.

Jack frowned to himself at the thought, that wasn’t quite right. He looked like the type who should be nervous to find himself in the red-light district but carried himself as if nothing could touch him. He was either blissfully ignorant of the catcalls of the rentboys eager to service such an unusually fine specimen or unconcerned by their apparent fervor.

Jack was intrigued by the man whose scholarly bespeckled face topped an athlete’s body. Broad shoulders and solid arms tapering down to deliciously narrow hips, forming a graceful line that Jack longed to trace with his hands, sparking unexpected fire for one in his profession.

He slouched against the wall as the stranger came into range, tipping his head down to feign disinterest while keeping the approaching man in sight. The stranger never slowed down or looked up, and soon it would be too late. Impulsively, Jack slunk down further, his legs blocking the other man’s path. If he tripped, Jack could offer him a discount.

He didn’t trip.

The man froze in front of him, eyes finally abandoning his book to travel the long, long path up Jack’s legs. Jack’s resolve to meet the stranger’s gaze evenly died when the most startling blue eyes he’d ever seen found his brown ones.

He gasped involuntarily, covering it with a small cough while he composed himself. Blue Eyes raised an eyebrow, amusement evident in those remarkable peepers.

“Lookin’ for a date sailor?” Jack drawled.

Now the other eyebrow went up to join its brother, and a small smile spread across Blue Eyes’ lips. “Archaeologist. Daniel,” Blue Eyes corrected.

Jack’s mouth twitched a smile in return. “Archaeologist Daniel, then. How ‘bout it?”

Blue Eyes – Daniel - didn’t answer but watched him with an air of expectation. Well, why not? His name was generic enough. “Jack.”

“Jack,” Daniel echoed, tasting the shape of it in his mouth.

Jack shivered. His name on the other man’s lips was intimate in a way that sex with dozens of faceless strangers never had been.

Daniel must have noticed the shivering. “Cold?”

“Nah.” Jack shrugged, unconcerned.

Daniel eyed him skeptically. “Wanna go get some coffee?”

“Sure,” Jack answered, a little too quickly for the cool persona he was trying to project. He pushed off the wall and into Daniel’s personal space. Daniel didn’t back away; his smile grew to a full fledged grin. It was gorgeous; he was gorgeous. He certainly didn’t look like the type of guy who had to pay someone to get coffee with him.

“You tryin’ to save me?” Jack asked idly. Some guys liked to play hero. Usually older guys, and not usually with him, but still.

Daniel studied him thoughtfully. “Do you want saving?”

Jack opened his mouth to deny it, to laugh and change the subject, but something in Daniel’s warm eyes and open expression stopped him. He thought about Charlie, his beautiful child, taken too young; Sara, eyes as dead as the son they had buried; a parade of one night stands that morphed into a parade of johns before Jack quite knew what was happening; his empty loft; his empty life; and the promise hidden in depths of warm blue eyes.

“Maybe,” he found himself answering. “I don’t know.”

Daniel nodded like that made perfect sense, maybe it did to him. “Let’s find out,” he suggested casually and smiled again, gently placing a hand on the small of Jack’s back, leading him away.


End file.
